Freyalos
Freyalos is a Sin'dorei, born and raised in Quel'thalas. He is a planeswalker and he specializes in using red mana. A bit crude and harsh, Freyalos believes that no one governs another, no matter what the purpose, desire, or cause. He was born some few decades ago, and has survived the Scourge attack on Silvermoon and partook in the Sin'dorei war effort in Outland against the Burning Legion. Freyalos is a master of fire magics, and is a force to be reckoned with Freyalos has no enemies or allies, and he considers himself unaligned with the rest of the planeswalkers and their followers. What makes Freaylos unique is his desire to remain on Azeroth, rather than explore the multiverse like other planeswalkers such as Garruk Wildspeaker and Elspeth Tirel. Ascension Freyalos was one of the unlucky quel'dorei caught in the Scourge attack on Silvermoon. At the time, he was a student at the Sunspire, until the Scourge paraded through the streets, slaughtering elves wherever they saw them. He tried to run, but a geist caught wind of him, and leapt for him. The ghoul tore at Freyalos' flesh, digging the sick and plagued claws into the quel'dorei. At the brink of death, teetering on the very edge, when darkness consumed him, he ascended, a bright phoenix in the utter dark. The geist was immolated in that instant, nothing but a smoking pile of ash. Fire burned, literally, in his eyes, and he unleashed the fury of a volcano upon any Scourge he saw. Undead after undead, down and burning, dead for the final time. If he hadn't have randomly planeswalked to the plane of Ravnica, Arthas would have surely slew him. On Ravnica, he spent a week or so wandering, bewildered and exhausted. Until a woman clad in leather, with brown hair approached him. She called herself Chandra and explained to him hsi very unique nature. Freyalos was then taught how to planeswalk back to Azeroth. Chandra, a fellow pyromancer, also taught him most of the powerful fire spells he uses in his arsenal. Life on Ravnica was easy. There was no Scourge to worry about, no Burning Legion, nothing. But all the same, he survived the Scourge attack, and he needed to return to Silvermoon to aid those who did as well. Freyalos planeswalked to Azeroth, and never returned to Ravnica, not even bothering to say goodbye to Chandra Nalaar. After Kil'jaeden was defeated at the Sunwell, Freyalos paid homage to the sacred site, and basked in the red mana he found in abundance there. He returns frequently, preferring the more familiar Sunwell to the Sanctum of Rage, an demi-plane formed by the manifestation of red mana. The Apocrypha of Yzarc Freyalos gained the nickname "Flaming Maelstrom" due to his temper and how quickly he can turn angry. When news of the Apocrypha's re-discovery after the fall of Solusek Ro, he remained a bit nonchalant. Though, he vowed to find the Apocrypha of Yzarc, but only find it. It is unknown whether or not Freyalos will wield the Apocrypha, or hand it over to Jace and his allies. Freyalos is unaligned, even refusing to join Jace Beleren, who seeks to destroy the Apocrypha, and Vasya Dragomir, who intends to use it for whatever she desires. Trivia *"Freyalos" is a male rendition of a classic Magic: The Gathering planeswalker Freyalise, who also is a red mana user and assumes an elven form. *Freyalos wears a Mage Tier 1 lookalike set from The Burning Crusade.